Yumi Ishiyama
Yumi Ishiyama is a member of Team Lyoko. She is one of the Lyoko Warriors and one of Aelita's closest friends. Description As of "Lab Rat", Yumi is 14 years old. She was the last one to join the Lyoko Warriors at the beginning. She was told everything by Ulrich. She is in the 9th grade, but the rest of the Lyoko Warriors are in the 8th grade. In "Echoes" Yumi and Ulrich become a couple, before the last "Return To The Past". .]] Yumi usually talks to Jeremie about her feelings about Sissi, Ulrich, and the others, as seen in Logbook.Yumi likes wearing black, and all her clothes (and her hair) are that color. Basically its the american goth look, black sweater, black pants, and black boots. Her season 4 outfit is like her sports clothes. Dark gray blouse, gray pants. She wears the same boots as in season 1-3. She is of Japanese descent, and even did a cultural report at school on her homeland in The Girl of the Dreams, bringing in some traditional samurai armor (she calls it "something that has been in my family for centuries"). She also sometimes integrates Japanese words into her speech, which only Ulrich and Odd can understand (once in Exploration and again in Vertigo). Yumi is the only student not boarding at Kadic. She lives with her parents and her younger brother, Hiroki, in a house not too far from Kadic, as she walks to and from the school. Yumi's Lyoko attire is modeled after a Japanese geisha. She is the leader of the group in the virtual world, often jumping in to save the day at the last moments. It has been shown she is quite athletic in Lyoko, often leaping high into the "air" before throwing her Tessen Fans, her primary weapons. In Lyoko, she can also use telekinesis to disable her foes, usually be dropping virtual rocks on them. She is easily exhausted by this mode of defense, however. In Double Take Yumi's outfit changes so that she wears a pink and purple body suit with flowered shoulder pads, she no longer has the geisha makeup on however she has two strange pill shaped objects above her eyebrows, her fans now appear and disappear at her will (as long as they are in her hands) rather than concealed behind the yellow bow on her back. On Earth, it has been shown that Yumi is an excellent fighter. It seems she is skilled in various forms of oriental martial arts, including Pencak Silat, which she practices with Ulrich, as she fights her clone bravely in Image Problem, and is quite strong despite her physical build. She is also quite fast in the real world, known to even outrun lasers from military satellites. She is also quite persuasive, as she often convinces teachers to let her go during a XANA attack. Being mature and intelligent, Yumi usually isn't bothered by Sissi's rude comments, and has been known to understand Herb's plight and motives, as seen in The Robots. She doesn't have a strong opinion of the other students, although she has a good relationship with Jim(why is unclear), and is Ulrich's best friend. Yumi is also a good student. .]] Lyoko profile *'ID Card': Yumi's ID card shows a sakura, the official flower of Japan. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapon': **Tessen Fan - long-range attack fans that cuts through enemies. *'Lyoko Powers': **Telekinesis - Yumi has telekinetic powers in Lyoko, it being directly related to her stamina. *'Vehicle': **Overwing- Has only been piloted by Yumi and Aelita, being the most stable of the three vehicles. It has a handlebar on the front, making it much more difficult to fall off. **Yumi also has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes at Xana's monsters while in the digital sea. It is docked on the Skidbladnir when she isn't fighting, and it has it's own power supply. Gallery Image:Yumi comic 1-3(1).jpg|Yumi in the CL comics(Real world season 1-3). Image:Yumi comic 1-3(2).jpg|Yumi in the CL comics(lyoko season 1-3). Image:Copy of Le meilleur des deux mondes 08.jpg|Yumi in the CL comics(Real world season 4). Image:Yumi comic 4(2).jpg|Yumi in the CL comics(Lyoko season 4). Image:Desordre 138.jpg|Yumi in her Night clothing. Image:Yumi45454.jpg|Yumi in her sports clothing. Image:Marabounta 062.jpg|Yumi in her swim suit. Trivia *The word "Yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Incidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). *Yumi is the one that has battled William one on one the most. *Yumi is the first one to be lost at sea in her Nav Skid. *Up to Season 4, Yumi was the only member of Team Lyoko who fell into the Digital Sea in Cruel Dilemma, she was brought back by Jeremie's first Materialization program *As somewhat of a running gag, Yumi has receive the brunt of most of Xana's attacks. *It is revealed in Skidbladnir that Yumi knows Morse Code, which she and her brother use to keep secrets from their parents. *Odd comments that Yumi's first outfit is Japanese. *Yumi says that she hates Krankerlats but likes Krabes. *Yumi says that she is a great frisbee player in 'False Start' probably implying where her tessen fans got their boomerang/frisbee ability. *In Korea, The name of Yumi's voice actress is Yun Mina(the last name is Yun), and Yumi is also appropriate Korean female name. *Yumi seems to know CPR as she was about to do it on Ulrich in Marabounta. However she may have forget since in Common Interest when she sees Aelita have another cardiac arrest she does nothing. This is strange because Aelita has stated that once they were at the pool and she drowned and Yumi gave her CPR by compressing her chest up and down. Voice actress information Mirabelle Kirkland provides the voice of Yumi. She also does the voice of Milly. See also *XANA-Yumi *UlrichxYumi External links Realm of Lyoko page Ishiyama, Yumi Category:Females